1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visors used to block disturbing light sources affecting an operator of a vehicle or other equipment, and more particularly, to such visors with transparency coefficients that are electronically controlled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different designs of visors have been designed in the past. However, to the best of applicant's knowledge, all of these designs have been mechanical and use opaque, or semi-opaque bodies that are interposed between the light source and the user. There has been no electronically controlled visor wherein only a portion of the visor is obscured keeping the rest of the area transparent for the user's benefit. None of the designs known to applicant provide for a mechanism for blocking only the offending source of light nor do they provide for an adjustment of what constitutes an offending light source.